


You're Mine

by ReneeSnow1



Category: game of thrones
Genre: Creepy Ramsey, F/M, Jon Is Not Related, Kidnapping, Love, Secret Admirer, Stalker, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeSnow1/pseuds/ReneeSnow1
Summary: Sansa Stark Has A Secret Admirer Dun dun duuuuuuuuunnnnnnn





	1. Chapter 1

She's beautiful. Stunning really. And all mine. He loves to watch her. When she's walking her giant beast around the block, through her windows, and as she sleeps.  
It's well past midnight as he watches her sleep through the open blinds. He places his hand on the cool glass longing to touch her skin, to make her truly his.  
"Soon... Very soon...", he whispers.  
He kisses his lips before placing them back on the glass once more before walking away from the house, letting the darkness swallow him.


	2. A New Neighbor

Sansa awoke feeling the sun across her face. "Mmmm it's too early!" she groans into her pillow. Suddenly she feels something pounce on her,"Lady! Gosh you're not a puppy anymore ya know?! Alright I'm up! Let's get you out back." Her husky leads the way before stopping at the sliding glass door waiting patiently. Sansa lets her out before walking into the kitchen to start her coffee machine. Once it beeps she heads back to her room to get dressed for her shift at the hospital. She puts on her Disney scrubs since she'll be in Pediatrics today, which she is happy about considering she just adores kids.   
Sansa throws her hair in a ponytail before going back up let lady in. "Alright my beautful girl, you be good and I'll see you later", she says as she walks out the front door. As she's walking down her porch she sees that someone finally bought the house next door to her. She doesn't see anyone but the moving people, "oh well guess I'll meet the family later", before getting into her car and heading to work.

* Ring* Ring*

She looks at the phone and sees a picture of Robb and Margaery on the screen. "Well hello my wonderful older brother, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Robb chuckles, "Aren't you chipper this morning? Well my buddy Jon from the academy was transferred here just recently and we were planning on getting together tonight, would you want to join us?" She gives him a groan, "Please don't tell me you're trying to set me up again! Face it! I'll die an old maid looking after your kids", Robb lets out a deep laugh, "please come? for your favorite brother?". Sansa thinks for a moment, " Oh alright I'll go, text me where and when to met you. Pulling up yo work now!" They say their goodbyes ant love you's before hanging up. She grabs her stuff from the car and heads inside the hospital, a small part of her actually looking forward to tonight.

 

She's surprised how fast her shift flew by but it's easy when you're taking care of a great group of kids. She heads home to relax a bit before having to head out and meet her brother. She walks inside her house and all but gets trampled by Lady even though deep down she doesn't mind. She makes her way to her bedroom before falling on her bed. "Peace and quiet", she murmurs. Then out of nowhere she hears music. Loud, rock and roll, shaking the house kind of music. "Ugh!", she looks out the window and sees it's her neighbor outside in his garage. She puts on her flip flops and heads on over but stops short.   
"Damn he's cute!" Black curly hair, nice built body, tall but not too tall, and those lips! "Excuse me!" She all but shouts. He looks up from his bike and turns down the music,"Hi, can I help you?"   
"Uh yeah actually I was hoping you could keep it down, I just got off of work and watch to take a quick nap." He looks her up and down taking in her scrubs. "Im sorry but it's not even that loud and it's only 4pm" Sansa can feel her jaw clench, "Yeah I know what time it is but can you please just turn it down a little? Some of us work hard for a living!" Before turning around and heading back to her house. "Grrr! Seriously Lady? Is it so hard to turn down the music just a bit?" As she hears the music start up again. Sansa just shakes her head, "Guess I'll just get ready then."   
She showers and lets her hair air dry before curling it. Adding a little bit of make up before deciding to wear a pretty olive summer dress that she's been waiting to wear. She glances at the clock realizing she's going to be late before saying goodbye to lady and heading out to the restaurant.   
She parks her car in the packed parking lot. She heads out into the patio where Robb said they were waiting on her. She sneaks up behind Robb and gives him a hug as he twirls her around before kissing Margaery on the cheek. A voice from behind her says,"Here's the drinks guys". Sansa freezes, she knows that voice, she turns around and comes face to face with her neighbor. "Well shit."


	3. Apology Accepted

"Well shit indeed", as he looks across him at the beautiful red head who literally looks like she wants to kill him where he stands. Robb and Margaery look back and forth between them, "Do you guys know each other?" Sansa crosses her arms and turns to them, "This is my new neighbor. Look I think I'm just gonna go. I have an early shift again tomorrow...", But before she can finish Jon interrupts her,"Please dont. Can I talk to you please?" Sansa pauses for a moment before walking over to an empty corner near the bar and he follows."I want to apologize. I was going to earlier but you were already gone. It's just been crazy transferring to a new location and I just got out of a really bad relationship. So please forgive me?" He actually gives her a smile, he can't remember the last time that actually has happened but with her he seems to lose his cool. She's like a fire he's drawn to. Sansa bites her lip In front of him, (a lip he would love to bite he thinks to himself), before nodding her head too."I forgive you only if you forgive me. I'm sorry for yelling at you." She sticks out her hand to shake on it, but instead he grabs it and brings it to his lips kissing it. He watches her blush and it's absolutely stunning. "Well if you guys are fine now can we eat? Some people are starving over here", Robb says behind them. They both roll their eyes as they make their way to their table.

 

Dinner surprisingly goes really well. Jon finds it that all three of them are easy to talk to. As much as he wasn't looking forward to transferring he's thankful it was in Robb's district and they would be partners. Margaery is also really great for him too and he can see that she has Robb wrapped up around her finger. "So Sansa how's work been?" Robb asks. He watches as Sansa takes a sip from her beer, "Works been good. Got to be in pedatrics today. You and Jon should try to stop by sometime, you know how much the kids love you!" Robb looks to Jon," Sounds good to me", and he receives a big smile from Sansa. "God you truly are something beautiful" he thinks to himself. He loves watching her. He's very animated with her hand gesture and when she's nervous she bites her lip. "No! You need to focus on you. No dating right now. Remember how crazy Yigrette was" his mind screams at him. "Uh oh, Joffery at 12 o'clock." Margaery whispers. He looks to see who she means and he feels Sansa tense up beside him. "Ok you're good, he must be leaving." Sansa just shakes her head,"Crazy ex's right?" as she raises her glass. They all drink to that. 

 

They continue talking for two more hours just laughing and joking with each other and he discovers how much him and Sansa actually have in common. That they both have huskies, both prefer Italian to Mexican food, like football, love winter. She's just perfect. And maybe after a while he'll act upon this but he just can't go through another breakup. Sansa stands,"Alright I'm calling it a night." All three of them agree in unison. Sansa gives her brother and Margaery a hug good by and Robb gives him a smug look over her shoulder. Jon just smiles and shakes his head. 

 

They walk to their cars and part ways as him and Sansa drive off in the same direction. They both pull up to their houses and get out of their cars and walk up to the little fence between them that separates them. She gives him a shy smile before saying,"I'm glad we were able to settle everything." And he smiles back at her,"me too" They both let out a nervous chuckle and say goodnight. He watches to make sure Sansa gets to her door and notices her standing there frozen. "You okay?" He sees her jump and pulls a paper off the door,"Yeah, just kids being kids". Hmmm cop instincts tingling he decides to walk over to her porch,"What's it say?" 

"Roses are red 

Violets are blue

You don't see me

But I am watching you"

You're Mine

There's no name on it. "Have you gotten a note like this before or ever felt like you were followed?" Sansa ponders the question for a moment before shaking her head,"No never." Jon looks around the neighborhood, everything is quiet. "I still don't like it, just be sure to keep an eye out for anything that stands out to you. Maybe I should call Robb..." "Don't you dare! Please Jon my brother would flip! If anything else happens of course I'll tell him but like I said this is the first time anything like this has occurred. please?" He doesn't like it but he agrees."Lock your doors and make sure your blinds are closed okay and let's exchange numbers just in case." She nods her head, reciting her number before unlocking her door and stepping inside,"Thanks Jon, Goodnight" He walks back over to his house, Ghost already at the door. He goes to his knees to pet him,"Ghost I'm in serious trouble with a beautiful red head"


	4. New Beginnings

He's walking through the woods, smelling the moss and fresh dirt in the air. The sun is shining through the leaves in the early morning. He continues walking upon the path before reaching a calm stream and that's when he sees a flash of red in the water. "Sansa" he whispers. She looks up at him giving him a cheeky smile. She slowly makes her way out of the water and that's when he realizes she's naked. He watches as the water drips off her pale skin. Her pink nipples hard from the cool air. His eyes travel down to her pussy, a neatly trimmed copper triangle. His mouth waters just looking at her, a true goddess. "Hello Jon" as she reaches him, her arms sliding up his chest before pulling his face down to hers. Her lips taste like honey and he groans deeply. His hands reach around to grip her ass pulling her flush up against him. She pulls away and looks up at him and looks like she's about to tell him something...

He wakes up once he feels Ghost nuzzling his side. "Ghost seriously? Couldn't give me another 5 minutes?" He looks down and sees his erection standing tall and proud. He slides his hand down his chest imagining her small cool hands on his skin. He grasp his cock pumping up and down breathing her name. It takes him no time for him to cum but it still doesn't quench the sexual hunger he wants. She's perfect, smart and funny. Maybe he should listen to Robb and just ask her out.  
He showers and heads down stairs when he hears the doorbell. He looks through the peep hole and sees his goddess standing there in the flesh along with her dog. He opens the door, "Morning Sansa, how are you today?" She smiles shyly,"I'm doing fine Jon, I was actually wondering if you wanted to take the dogs for a walk together?" At that Ghost bounds for the door sniffing Sansa and her dog. He laughs,"We'd love to." Jon grab Gohsts leash before locking up. They walk around the block just talking about work and how he likes living here. He looks over at her and she's absolutely beautiful, being with her is so easy, he can't believe he's feeling this way after just meeting her but honestly he feels like he's known her forever. They make their way back to their houses when they both notice something on Sansa porch. She walks up and looks around before bending down to pick up a bouquet of roses and another note.

You are so beautiful.

Soon we will meet.

Jon can't help but to feel a little bit jealous, especially when he sees Sansa smile a bit before smelling the flowers. "You sure you can't think of anyone? Weird for someone to be left two notes and flowers in 24 hours." Sansa just shakes her head, "No, no one that I can think of. Plus it's been ages since I've been on a date." Jon still doesn't like it but it's not much to go on, maybe she does just have a secret admirer. She looks over at him,"You look deep in thought." Jon looks back and smiles,"Well I wanted to ask you out tonight but now it looks like I have to complete with flowers and notes..." Sansa laughs at that,"I would love to go out with you Jon. How about 7pm" as she makes her way to her door walking back wards to check his answer,"7pm it is then."


	5. Watching and Waiting

He watches them as they walk their damn dogs around the fucking block like a beautiful happy couple. "Who the hell does this guy think he is? She's mine." He takes a deep breath as his hands grip the steering wheel of his car, watching as his knuckles go white. When they walk farther down the road he gets out of the car grabbing his gifts before walking up to her porch. He looks around before carefully placing the items making sure no one can see him but thankfully the streets are empty. He stands making his way back to his car. Just in time as he sees them turning back.  
"Soon... Very soon my love." He turns the car on looking back one more time before driving off.


	6. Surprise

Sansa:

Sansa's happy. Like over the moon happy. Her and Jon have been seeing each other for a few weeks now and things couldn't be better.  
Margaery takes a bite out of her salad, "So have you guys had sex yet?" Sansa blushes,"No! And do you have to ask so loudly?!"she whispers back at her. "But that's kinda why I asked you to meet us with me. I want surprise him tonight with it and since you're pretty much the goddess of sex I knew you'd help me." Margaery gets a big sly smile on her face and she knows she's in for it now,"Oooooh! Okay we will have to get you waxed! And an outfit, Robb loves when I wear..." but Sansa cuts her off,"If you mention sex and my brother in the same sentence I'm done!" But that's doesn't do anything to stops Margaery.  
They pay for their meals and head over to the mall and Sansa finds the perfect outfit for tonight. "That's the one Sansa! God he is going to swallow his tongue when he sees you! Okay now lets go get you waxed and your nails done! Oh I love days like this!" As much as getting waxed hurt like a mother fucker it did look nice and every touch there was overly sensitive. She decided to get red nails and once they were done she thanked Margaery a hundred times over before heading back to her house to get ready for tonight.

She was just putting on her heels when the doorbell rang. They were going to a little Italian restaurant not far from their house.  
She opened the door and they both just stared at each other. "You look beautiful" he whispers staring at her black heels up to her thigh high little black dress that hugged her curves just right. "You don't look so bad yourself" as she smiles at him. "Be a good girl lady!" As she pets her once last time before locking up the house. 

Over dinner they talk about each others day and how work is going. Sansa tells Jon that she hasn't received anything more from her secret admirer and she can tell he's relieved by that. Throughout dinner he holds her hand while rubbing his thumb on her wrist giving her chills. He surprises her by standing and holding his hand out to her and she then follows him to the dance floor where a beautiful song plays softly. "I'm the luckiest man in this room. Everyman here has had their eyes on you the moment you walked in." She looks up at him and blushes. "I'd like to go home now, to your home that is." He gives her a quick nod before bending down to capture her lips. They ask their waiter for the check and they head on back to Jons house. 

Once inside Ghost comes barreling towards them giving them love and affection. Jon looks over at Sansa,"How about we bring Lady over to keep him company?" Sansa nods her head in agreement and she waits as Jon rushes over to retrieve Lady. Right away Ghost and Lady lay on the floor next to each other. "Think they're trying to tell us something?" Jon whispers. Sansa doesn't say anything other than grabbing his hand and walking towards Jons bedroom. "Are you sure about this?" Jon whispers. She slides her hands up his chest and onto his face. She lowers his lips to hers kissing him softly. When they break apart they're both gasping for air. Jon tries to bring Sansa to the bed but she softly pushes him and he sits on the edge waiting. She only looks at him as she reaches behind her and unzips the back of her dress, tugging lightly as it falls to the floor.

Jon:

"He's died and gone to heaven", he thinks to himself. He watches as she unzips her dress and lets in fall to a pile at her feet. He slowly looks his way up her fuck me heels along with her black stockings. He clenches his fists against his bedding as he sees the stockings are held up by a jeweled black garter. His eyes travel up more revealing a black thong that leaves nothing to the imagination with a matching bra. "Jesus Sansa" He's itching to rip it all off her and just be buried deep inside of her.  
She steps forward to him, lifting one leg at a time as she straddles him. He can feel her warmth against his crotch as she grinds against him earning a moan from both of them. He flips them over quickly, looking at her laying in the middle of his bed just like she belongs there. He quickly gets undressed til his in just his breifs. He goes back to the bed taking off her hells and rolling the stocking down each of her legs kissing ever inch of skin as he goes. When he comes back up to her thong he pulls is down with his teeth. "Are you trying to kill me Sansa?" He says as he looks at her completely bare pussy, her lips glistening just showing him how wet she really is. He licks her then, tasting all of her."Oh Jon!" she moans, rubbing herself against him. He grabs a hold of both her legs spreading her wide before licking her all over. He hands run through his hair gently tugging as he legs try to close around his head. He slides a finger into her feeling her tightness wrap around him like a glove. He adds a second one slowly stretching her feeling her quiver beneath him. "Oh Jon! I'm going to come!" Before he sucks on her clit hearing her gasp his name over and over. He swears he's never been so turned on in all his life. "That was amazing Jon." As she pulls him up to her face kissing her: "I can taste myself on you, not bad." She reaches behind her and unclasps her bra throwing it across the room while he takes the moment to take off his underwear.  
They both stare at each other for a second before he reaches for her kissing her. He reaches in his nightstand for a comdom, and puts it on. He settles himself between her thighs and slowly enters her. "Oh god, you're so damn tight Sansa." Wait a minutes, a little too tight. And then he feels a barrier. Oh shit. "Sansa are you a...?"

Sansa:

She just chuckles and tries to relax,"Dont you dare make fun of me Jon Snow!" She looks up at him,"Please move, you feel so good and I swear it doesn't hurt at all." She moves her hips against him forcing him deeper inside of her. There's a little pinch but that's nothing compared to how full she feels with him inside her. She sighs as Jon kisses her lips, slowly thrusting harder and deeper inside of her. He slides one of his hands down her body and touches her clit causing her to moan at the pleasure. He moans in her ear," Oh Sansa love, please I need you to come for me, I can't last much longer, you feel way to fucking good" he groans. His words were so hot in her ear and she swears she sees stars as she orgasms around his cock milking him into his own. "Oh god!" They both moan at the same time before she falls gently on top of her. He tries to roll over but she holds him firmly against her. He lifts his head and smiles down at her,"I must be crushing you." As he chuckles. She smiles before reaching her hand up to push back a fallen curl from his forehead,"I love you." She says softly. She can feel Jon tense above her,"Shit maybe I said it too soon. God I'm such an idiot!" She thinks to herself. "Say it again." She just stares at him, "I said I love you." He leans down and kisses her deeply."I love you too Sansa."  
After a few minutes Jon gets up to throw away he condom and washes up. He returns to bed and drags Sansa close and holds her tightly. She snuggles deeper into his warmth, Jon reaches behind him and shuts the light off."She hears him whisper he loves her one last time before falling asleep.


	7. Mine!

"Bitch! Slut! Whore!", he mutters every single word in the book he can think of. 

He's been watching her and this mother fucker grow closer and closer. Watching him kiss and touch his woman like she belongs to him is driving him mad. The straw that finally broke the camels back was watching his Sansa go inside this cocksuckers house late in the evening and not return to her house. They were fucking. He knew it deep down and it made him sick to his stomach. 

"She's supposed to be mine! Obviously she didn't take my note to heart, well we will just have to fix that won't we." he smiles to himself.

It's well past midnight, not a soul around. He gets out of his car which he parked further down the street and makes his way to her house. 

"At least I won't have to worry about her stupid dog." Since he saw the bastard take her over to his house earlier in the evening. 

He goes up to her front door and silently picks the lock before entering her home. He takes a deep breath in through his nose,lemons, he forces himself to commit her smell to memory. He walks through each room of her house, taking note how clean and tidy everything. He looks at her photo to along the wall, seeing her parents and her fucker cop of a brother. He walks down the hall before he reaches her bedroom door.

"This is it. Finally I'm going to be in her room." he thinks to himself.

He opens the door slowly and takes in his surroundings. The four post queen bed with the baby blue duvet. He pulls out his large hunting knife. Watches as the blade glistens in the moon light before bringing in down on her bed in a series of rips and stabs until it is completely ruined. On her night stand is another photo of her and her brother. He holds it in his hand, letting his finger slide along the glass before he lets it fall to the floor. He walks over the broken glass making his way to her dresser. He casually brushes his arms along the top letting the items fall to the floor. 

He opens the top drawer, "Merry Christmas Ramsey" smiling wide.

He reaches in and pulls out a pair of her black lacy panties. He pockets one before unbuckling his pants pulling his cock out. He rubs his shaft up and down imaging fucking Sansa from behind. He. can practically hear the moans she would make for him and in no time flat he's spilling his load all over her panties and bras. He's not worried about leaving his DNA, considering he's never been caught. He continues rummaging around, smashing and destroying her stuff. 

When he feels like hes made his point he climbs upon her bed, knocking the picture she had hanging above it and pulls out his spray paint. 

"YOU ARE MINE SANSA! STAY AWAY FROM HER!" In big bold red letters.

He hops off the bed realizing he's spent more than enough time he and figures it's time to leave. He shuts the bed room door behind him, humming as he makes his way to the front door. He licks it once again and heads towards his car glancing back one more time before getting in.

"Hopefully you learn from your mistake my pet. Soon we'll be together forever." He whispers before he drives off like a phantom into the night.


	8. Oh My God...

Jon:

"If this is a dream I don't want to wake up..."as he lets out a deep grain.

He slowly opens his eyes and sees a curtain of red hair showering over his stomach as he watches Sansa bob up and down on his hard cock. He runs his fingers through her soft hair, tangling them as he gently pulls on it.

"God Sansa I'm gonna..." he moans he comes in her mouth, watching her swallow every drop is probably the hottest thing he's has ever seen, well besides that outfit she wore last night.

Sansa rises up and kisses him,"Good morning" as she snuggles up next to him. "As much as I would love to lay in bed with you all day, I have to go get ready for work."

He watches as she puts on her clothes from last night, "How about I take you today? It's on my way to the station." He pulls her close and kisses her neck, stopping her from getting dressed.

"How about we save water and shower together?" He whispers against her skin.

She turns around and kisses his lips,"I think I can be persuaded..." before they walk off into the bathroom.

Sansa:

"And persuaded she was...three times." She thinks to herself as she waits for Jon to get dressed. 

He comes out into the living room looking especially handsome in his uniform, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"If you keep looking at me like that Ms. Stark we are never going to leave this house. Come on or you'll be late." He chuckles. 

He grabs her hand as they walk next door to her house, Lady trailing behind them. Sansa unlocks the door and they make their way inside and head to the kitchen.

Sansa starts walking to her room as she opens the door she calls out, "Can you start making...." but the words die on her lips." 

Her room is completely destroyed. Clothes along the floor, glass shattered, and that ugly writing in the wall. "You are mine" 

She can hear Jon coming down the hall,"What did you want Sansa? What the fuck?!" as he takes in the appearance of her bedroom. 

She watches as Jon pulls out his phone and calls the police, requesting her brother to come as well. "OH god Robb is going to flip!" She thinks. She makes her way back to her living room before plopping on the couch,"Who would do such a thing?" She wonders.

It takes her a moment to realize Jon is in front of her saying her name. "What?" She whispers and she can feel her walls breaking as tears start forming in her eyes. She tried to blink them away but they just fall upon her cheeks.Jon takes her in his arms comforting her and telling her they'll find who did this.

A few minutes later Robb bursts through the door with five other police men that she's met since Robb joined the force. He comes up and gathers her in his arms.

"Thank god you weren't here when this happened." He looks over her shoulder,"I'm guessing she was with you all night?"

"Yes" Jon answers truthfully.

Robb lets go of her and makes a beeline for her bedroom. "Son of a bitch!" he yells. 

It's a few minutes later when they see Robb walk back in the livinh room to them. Hands are clenched at his sides and she knows he angry right now,"Well why don't you guys give me a timeline of your evening so we can see when this fucker came in and did this." his teeth clenched.

Jon:

He's fuming inside. "What kind of fucking sicko are we looking for?"

The three of them were just informed by one of the CSI units about the DNA that was discovered in Sansas underwear drawer. He watches as Sansa pales at the words. Finger prints were also found but they discovered they weren't in their database, which mean this perp has no record.

"I feel so violated." she whispers against him. He holds her closer.

"We'll find whoever did this Sansa, I promise. Is there anything you can think of that could help us though? Seen anything weird lately? Anyone come up and try to speak to you that you didn't know or felt uncomfortable with?

"A few weeks ago when Jon and I came back from a walk there was a note left on my porch. It said that someone was watching me and I was theirs. Robb don't be mad! "As she watches her brother start to interrupt her. "It was the only note I received and that was it until now. How was I supposed to know something like this would happen?!" as she starts tearing up again.

Robb just shakes his head and stands up pacing in front of them,"Well you can't stay here, youll have to come stay with me and Margeary until then you're just not safe on your own." 

"She can stay with me Robb." Jon says as he grabs Sansas hand. "I'll be sure to make sure she's not alone. I'll protect you." as he looks at her.

Robb nods his head in agreement, "But you both need to be careful. Obviously this sick fuck thinks Sansa is his and already feels threaten by you Jon. Maybe you guys can get away for a few days? How about you both go to the family cabin?"

Jon thinks back to what was written on her wall. "If that son of a bitch was here right now I'd kill him",he thinks to himself. "I'll do what ever Sansa wants to do. She's not leaving my sight for a minute.

Sansa leans into him,"Maybe we should go to the cabin. Not many people know about it and it's well hidden. At least until Robb and the others can find out more about what's going on here." 

"Alright then its settled. We'll gather up some supplies and head out in an hour or so." Robb says as he makes his way back to Sansas room.

Jon turns to look at Sansa, putting his hands on he side of her face,"I won't let anything happen to you love." As he kisses her forehead.


	9. To The Cabin

Jon:

They wait until dark to head out to the cabin. Before they left they made sure to pack as much clothing and food as the could carry. He looks over at Sansa who thankfully is sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat. They were both grateful that Robb is watching the dogs, no need for them to be cooped up in the car for a few hours. His knuckles are white from gripping the steering wheel. How he'd love to get ahold of the guy who did this to Sansa. 

"Finally", he whispers under his breath as he makes the another turn on the winding road. Nothing but trees surrounds them,"hopefully this will keep you safe" he thinks to himself as he glances at Sansa once more.

At last with the help of his headlights he can see the cabin in the distance. He pulls up along side and puts the car in park and shuts off the engine. "Sansa,love, we're here" he whispers as he kisses her cheek softly. 

He watches as her eyes slowing open and she stretches her arms above her head, showing off the pale skin and lets out a sleepy moan. Already he wants to pull her onto his lap and make love to her right then and there but firsts things first.

"Come on let's go check and make sure everything's alright before we unpack everything" Jon says as they both get out of the car. It's pitch black outside, noting but the stars above. He can hear a stream in the distance but other than that it's silent.

He watches as Sansa pulls out a key from hey back pocket and unlocks the door before opening it. "There should be a light switch next to you Jon" she says softly. He feels around the the room is illuminated with light. Once the rooms are searched they both start to carry all of their stuff in. He takes their bags to their room as Sansa starts putting the grocerys away. 

He walks into the kitchen seeing Sansa just about done with her task,"I'm going to check around outside again before we turn in." as he pulls her close to nuzzle her neck. "Lemons. You always smell like lemons,so clean" as he kisses her softly. He can feel himself growing harder and he's sure she can too.

She turns in his arms and she stands on her toes to kiss his lips."You play a hard bargain Snow. You go check outside, I'm going to go wash up real quick...And maybe I'll be naked when you come back." She pulls him close and lays her head on his shoulder. "We'll be safe here, right?"she asks softly..

He pulls her close and kisses the top of her head. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. Go on and shower, I'll be right up."

Sansa:

"This is probably the fastest shower I have ever taken" she thinks to herself as she rinses her hair and quickly shaves her legs. She turns off the warm shower water and pulls the towel offf the hook drying her body. She brushes out her hair and leaves it wet down her back and she puts lotion on her skin. 

She steps out of the bathroom and walks across the hall to their bedroom and lights a few candles before turning off the lights. She hears Jon through out the house, locking everything up. She drops the towel on the floor and gets on the bed, laying naked on her stomach with her toes pointed up in the air. When Jon walks into the room he freezes.

"Everything secure Officer Snow?" she asks with a slimy grin.

She watches as Jon takes a second to come back to himself. He clears his throat and starts shucking his clothing along the floor. He's moving so quickly that he almost slips as she removes his pants.She starts to let out a chuckel but is stopped by his deadpan facial expression, "Not a word missy" as he makes it to the bed.

She closes her eyes as she feels his lips upon her skin. Starting at her shoulders and working her way down to her bottom. She lets out a moan as he massages her cheeks in his hands,she can feel herself getting wet as she squirms beneath him.  
"Jon"she lets out in a breathless moan.

He spreads her legs wide as she puts his face between her legs. He stills holding her cheeks apart as he licks her from her clit to her tight little hole no one has touched before. She clenches underneath him, her skin feels like it's on fire. 

She lets out a deep groan when he slides two fingers into her all while licking her ass. She grips the sheets,"Jon... I'm gonna co..." before she's even able to get the words out she's clenching and withering before him. He slides his fingers out and her body twitches from the emptiness.

"How was that love?"as he rolls her onto her back, kissing her neck and breasts. She can feel his hard cock between her thighs begging to enter her.

"Soooo good but I need more" as she takes his cock in her hands and rubs it along her wet slit. His breath hitches and she swears it's the sexiest sound she has ever heard.

She puts him at her entrance and raises her hips slowing as she envelopes him inside of her. She listens as he lets out a groan from deep within "never mind, that's the sexiest sound"she thinks to herself. She pulls his head close to hers and kisses his neck up to his ear,"Make me forget this morning. Make me yours" she whispers.

 

Jon:

It's almost as if something snapped inside him. He grips both of her legs locking them around his elbows as he pushes into her harder and deeper each time. He watches as her chests flushes a deep red as her eyes shutter close before him. He lowers his head to take her parted lips into his mouth, biting it gently before sliding his tounge along hers.

"Right there Jon.... Right there..."and she moans for him as he slides again into her warm wetness . Feeling her walls clench tight around him. "Fuck Sansa baby, yes, milk my cock." as he feels his orgasm building up from hers. He spills into her, thrusting his hips slowly until he collapses next to her. He pulls her onto his chest and he closes his eyes, both of them trying to catch their breaths.  
'  
He reaches at the end of the bed and pulls the blanket up and around them. "I love you" he whispers against her skin and he smiles when she says it in return. She snuggles closer to him and lays her head upon his shoulder and drapes her arm along his chest. He watches as she struggles to keep her eyes open. "Sleep Sansa, everything will be okay." I hope, " he thinks to himself.

 

 

Sorry for taking so long!!! Work, husband, kids.... life pretty much happened lol. Also celebrated my sons 3rd birthday yay!

 

So I hope the smut was good lol, always feel I lack I that department but oh well :)

Of course Jon and Sansa aren't going to be safe for long because where's the fun in that?

Love you guys!


	10. Sneaky Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off I'm sorry for ditching you guys!!!  
> Don't be mad at me!
> 
> Love <33333

His ass is numb. "God damn how far into the mountains did they fucking go?" he mutters to himself. He try's to find yet another comfortable position in his car but it's almost impossible since he's been doing nothing but drive these past two hours. Thankfully it looks like his red hair goddess has finally stopped for the night since the GPS he had placed on both their cars (hey can't be too careful right?) has finally stopped moving.

He smiles to himself, wishing he could've seen her face when she walked into her room this morning. He must've done a great job considering how fast they bolted out of there.

He reaches across the front seat of his car and pulls out one of her soft lacy panties he had stolen for himself. He brings it to his nose and inhales deeply, almost imagining that he can smell her womanly scent on them. He grips the steering wheel, his knuckles going white, "Juat a little longer".

 

Another hour goes by before he's finally close enough to get out of his car and make his way to their location. He walks through the bushes and the trees and spots the cabin. He's thankful that it's pitch black out so no one could possibly see him in such darkness. He walks around the entire location taking in how many doors and windows there are and what other entrances there might be.

A light goes on and he freezes behind the tree. He watches as lover boy strolls into the kitchen shirtless and grabs something from the fridge. His hands tighten in a fist at his side. It sickens him to think that he's fucked his woman again after last night. What he wouldn't give to gut him like a fish and give Sansa his head as a gift. He chuckles softly at the thought.

He discovered from his weeks of laying low that Jon Snow, the fucker, is a cop. Which means he has training and that he is most definitely carrying a gun. "It won't save you or her" he thinks to himself. 

He watches as Jon walks towards the little window that faces his direction and just stares out, almost as if he can see him lurking in the distance. He can't of course but that doesnt stop him from going further behind the tree for cover. After another minute Jon walks out of the kitchen and the light goes out. He sighs in relief. 

I wait a few more minutes before I decide to walk back to my car," no sense freezing my dick off" he murmurs to himself. He sees his cars in the distance and walks towards the truck, and he opens it. His eyes light up like a kid on Christmas as he takes in all the fun toys he brought with him, he simply cannot wait to play with his new friends. His last one, Reek, simply didn't last long enough for his satisfaction. He closes the trunk as quietly as he can before opening the door and sliding in his seat. 

He sits there for a bit feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins. He knows he needs to sleep so he decides to take care of the problem.

He takes her panties in his hand once again before unbuckling his belt and sliding her pants down, releasing his cock. He tilts his head against the seat and lets his mind wander as he grips himself firmly, feeling the lace against his soft flesh. He imagines the feeling of her warm wet pussy surrounding his cock as he pumps harder into her, hearing her scream for him. He pumps himself harder, knowing he's so close to his own release. He can see the blood trickle down her backside from carving into her smooth, pale flesh. That's what finally pushes him over as he grunts once, releasing his seed into her panties. He takes a deep breath before tucking himself back into his jeans. 

He leans back in his seat formulating his plan of attack, for tomorrow will be the day that they will finally be together. He looks out his window staring off into the distance, "Soon my sweet, very soon."


	11. And now it begins

Jon:

It's the sun that wakes him. That and the warm curvaceous body lying here beside him. He rises up and leans on his elbow and watches her as she sleeps. Taking in her firey red and high cheek bones. Beautiful and perfect is what comes to mind. 

Sudden he sees her lips slowly spreading into a smile,"do you plan on just staring at me the whole time or making love to me?" her voice still thick from sleep as she opens her eyes to watch his reaction. 

He leans down to kiss her, nipping her lower lip gently before settling between her lips. His cock already hard and begging to enter her sweet heat. 

"Mmmmm Jon please take me", she moans before biting his collar bone gently making him gasp before thrusting forward.

They both moan, their sounds echoing in the bedroom. He reaches for her legs, holding them against his forearms as he slides deeper into her. "Do you like that beautiful? Like feeling my cock inside your sweet warm pussy?"

"God Jon what you do to me", she whimpers. Wrapping her arms around his neck.He feels her tighten against him forcing him to shut his eyes.  
"I'm so close Jon".

He reaches between them rubbing slow circles against her little nub. He hears her breath hitch against his ear before she's moaning and tightening around his as he pumps into her a few more times before finding bliss himself.

They stay that way for a few minutes. Her arms and legs locked around him as he kisses her deeply once more. "I love you" he whispers against her lips.

He feels her smiling,"and I love you" as she runs her hand over his eyebrow and down his cheek as he watches her face go from relaxed to worried in a split second. "Jon we didn't use a condom..." she whispers.

He's waiting for the pit in his stomach to drop, to be mad or upset but honestly he just feels peace. "I know it would be way to soon for us obviously we haven't been dating long but I know you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. If we did end up pregnant or not I'd be happy either way Sansa." Before kissing her again.

He watches as tears form in her eyes," How did I get so lucky to have you Jon Snow?" She leans in to kiss him again before...

*ring ring*

"Ah the real world" he says with a sigh. He pulls him self off of her and reaches for his phone on the nightstand and sees Robb's name on the screen.

"Hey Robb. Any thing new?" He says. He listens as Robb tells him that they still haven't a clue on who the perp is. That he has men guarding both their houses and the hospital for anything suspicious.  
"That's all you really can do I suppose." Jon says.  
Robb tells him that he is actually driving up there now and should be there in about an hour, feeling he should be there with them just in case.  
"Okay then we'll see you soon then Robb. Drive safe" before hanging up.

He relays all of this to Sansa, who seems happy to have her brother here as well. They both decide it's finally time to get up and showered which of course leads to round two of sex but of course he's not complaining and this time they both remembered about putting on a condom. 

He steps out and dries off, before walking back into the bedroom and throwing some clothes on. He looking in his duffle bag realizing he left his phone charger in the car. He goes back into the bathroom and pulls back the shower curtain watching as the water cascades down her body as she softly hums to herself. He gives his head a little shake," Hey I'm running out to the car to grab my phone charger, I'll be right back" stealing a kiss before he goes. 

He makes his way down stairs and grabs the keys sitting on the counter top before heading outside. He opens the door and reaches inside the car grabbing the cord. He stands up and as he's about to shut the door he senses someone behind him. He's about to turn around when all of a sudden he just feels tremendous amounts of pain on the side of his skull.

He falls to the ground fighting the urge to close his eyes when he hears a voice standing above him. "Don't worry about Sansa. I'll take care of her. Maybe I'll even let you watch." The voice hisses before the pain finally wins and all he sees is darkness.


End file.
